Nightmare Date
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Freddy and Carrie go on a date in the normal world. Rated T One-shot!


**Nightmare Date**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Freddy was sitting on the couch watching Rick & Morty and wondering why that "Scary Terry" character looked and sounded so familiar. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Freddy groaned and got up to answer it.

"What do you want?" He asked when he opened the door.

Carrie White, Freddy's telepathic and bloodied girlfriend of a year and a half was standing at the doorway. She wore a blue shirt and a grey skirt with black shoes.

"Hi Freddy! Are you ready?" She asked in a cheerful voice.

"Ready for what?" Freddy scratched his ass with his ungloved hand.

Carrie's smile faded. "You mean you forgot!? We're supposed to go on big date in the normal world!"

"Wait! You mean outside Horrortown? Among normal people?" Freddy got a scared look in his eyes.

"Yes! You promised me last week that we'd go!" Carrie shouted.

"I don't remember promising anything that stupid!" Freddy spat.

Carrie rolled her eyes. "You were drunk."

"So it doesn't count!" Freddy screamed.

"Yes it does!" Carrie cried.

Freddy threw his arms in the air. "Look, everyone in Horrortown knows that going to the normal world for anything other than killing is a bad idea! We'd stick out like a sore thumb! Well...I would at least!"

"But Fred-

"No! I'm sorry Carrie but the answer is no." Freddy turned around to go back and watch his show but was stopped by the sounds of sniffling. He turned around and sure enough Carrie was tearing up.

"Come on. Don't do that!" Freddy begged even though he knew it was pointless.

"I-I'm sorry Freddy. It's just.." Carrie paused for a second. "I haven't been with normal people since Chamberlain. I just want to be around people who don't kill for fun for a while. No offense."

"None taken." Freddy said. He growled at himself for what he was about to do but he knew he couldn't let Carrie down. A promise was a promise, even if he was drunk.

"I'll get my trench coat." Freddy sighed and went to get the item in question. Carrie wiped her tears away and smiled. "Thank you Freddy." She shouted with glee. As Freddy put his coat on he growled beneath his teeth.

"I better get some great sex out of this later."

...

It was a five hour drive from Horrortown to the closest human town. After some discussion, it was decided that dinner and a show would suffice as a proper date. Freddy was fine with the dinner part as he was really hungry bur he dreaded the show part, knowing Carrie's taste in entertainment. He shuddered at the thought.

"Where should we eat at?" Carrie asked.

"Somewhere with booze." Freddy replied. He immediately entered cardiac arrest for a few seconds.

"Dammit woman! I told you not to stop my heart!" Freddy shouted angrily.

"How about a buffet? That way you can eat all you want." Carrie turned to Freddy with a smug look on her face. "I know how you are when it comes to food."

"I think you're confusing me with Jaso- " Freddy suffered another heart attack. "Stop that!"

The duo stopped at a restaurant called "Big Bubba's Buffet." They waited for a few minutes and got table next to the window, giving the a clear view of the city outside.

"Drinks?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a Sprite." Carrie said.

"Got any booze?" Freddy earned himself another heart attack.

"He'll have a Coke." Carrie whispered.

"Very well." The waiter wrote down the order and left.

"Sorry Freddy." Carrie said. "But you know the rules, no drinking before 5:00."

"I know. I know." Freddy groaned. "Let's get some food.

Freddy and Carrie got some food from the buffet. Carrie went for a light salad and some fruit on the side while Freddy stacked his plate with chicken, beef and even some fish.

"Are really going to eat all that?" Carrie asked concernedly.

"Why not? It's all you can eat." Freddy talked with his mouth full. "Try some." Freddy stabbed one of his finger blades into a piece of beef and held it in front of Carrie. Carrie ate the beef off the blades, careful not to cut her tongue.

"Tasty." She admitted. Using her telekinesis, she lifted a cherry tomato from her plate and held it in front of Freddy. "Now you try." Freddy groaned but ate the tomato. "Oh know. Not have bad." He admitted. I expected it to taste like crap." Both Freddy and Carrie burst into laughter. They ate what was on they're plates and each got some pizza from the buffet.

After Freddy paid for the food. He and Carrie set off to find a movie to watch. At the theater, There wasn't a real big selection of movies, The rom-com Carrie wanted to see was sold out, much to Freddy's relief.

"I guess we'll watch what you pick Freddy." Carrie said sadly. "Alright! There's really only one option." Freddy pointed to the poster depicting a man wearing a pumpkin mask and wielding a knife. The title read: Jack-O-Lantern.

"Alright." Carrie said.

The two went into the theater and seated themselves in the back. The movie played. Carrie was fine for most of the movie got whenever there was a jumpscare or a murder, she covered her eyes. Freddy couldn't help but think that she was adorable when she did that. He wrapped his arm around her. This gave Carrie some comfort although she also felt a little embarrassed, realizing she was scared of a slasher when her boyfriend WAS a slasher.

After the movie, Freddy and Carrie drove back home. It would be nighttime by the time they got back.

"Thanks for going out with me Freddy." Carrie said.

"No problem. It wasn't so bad." Freddy replied. "I'm surprised no one brought up my skin."

"Maybe they were too afraid." Carrie giggled, another smug look on her face. She and Freddy burst into laughter once again.

After a long drive, they finally made it home. Freddy was tired and ready to call it a night. Before he could enter the house, Carrie said that she needed to get something from Freddy's room she had forgotten about before they left. Freddy let Carrie inside the house, took off the trench coat, and waited on the couch. After a few minutes, Freddy grew impatient.

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Freddy wondered. Then it dawned on him. "Wait a minute, Carrie never even stepped inside the house today." Confused, Freddy went upstairs to his room to find Carrie sitting on the bed."

"Carrie?"

"It's kinda of late. I was wondering if I could spend the night here?" Carrie asked with a smug look on her face. Realizing what was happening, all tiredness left Freddy and he smiled. "Sure."

Carrie got up and hugged Freddy. The two then began to kiss. Carrie took Freddy's hat and placed it on her head. "I love you Freddy."

"I love you too Carrie." Freddy said as he began to remove her dress.

 **The End!**


End file.
